the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzie/Quotes
Books ''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Suzie: Now, let's get this show on the road! Roy: What are you doing here? Suzie: What are you doing here? Roy: This happens to be my car! Suzie out and drives away Suzie: No! Hey! Suzie: Don't forget Titan! Laura: Titan? Suzie: That's me. See? My suit repels gravity. I'd like to see you come up... '' ''Roy: Go home, Suzie. Now! Laura: What a klutz. Suzie: A klutz am I? Children have souls! Roy: And now, you have officially gone too far. Suzie: This is because I have no training. Some people obviously don't need it. Check out what's in my wrist g -'' ''Roy: Go home, punk. We don't need you. Suzie: offended Please, just - I'll show you! I'll take Laura! hurls her away Roy: Shut up, Suzie. Nobody cares about you. I'd be surprised if... I'm sorry. Come on. We're taking you home. Suzie: I hate you. Roy: Hello?! Suzie: I work for the government now. Note the suit? Roy: Hm. So, you're here to lead me in the mission? Suzie: No, I'm only going to brief you. The fight is your honor! It is your platform, and victory! I look forward to the freedom of my Master's island. I'm very glad you came. Roy: Hm. You're not anything like you were when we last met. Suzie: Thank you. Roy: You look amazing. Suzie: Aww, thank you. down No one has ever complimented my appearance before. I wasn't quite sure... well, come, Roy. Sit down. Suzie: That's not the case. position It's just... do you hear that? Suzie: Come on! herself and Roy to Manhattan Island Roy: Where are we? Suzie: Manhattan Island. East of New York City. This way. I don't think they'll be looking for us in America. Roy: True - but don't you feel a little... exposed? Suzie: Won't be a problem. The alley is this way. arrive at the alleyway and stop at the end We need to change. Roy: What's in there? Suzie: A few clothes, devices I like to keep handy, and a bit of money. Here's a T-shirt for you. Roy: You're brilliant. Suzie: Thank you, Roy. Suzie: So, what are we going to do with these two? Kill them? They'd kill us. Roy: Suzie... '' ''Suzie: They had a good go at it just now. Roy: We just need to wipe their memories. It’s better like that, it’ll throw them off balance. If we kill them it’d be obvious we were here. Suzie: All right, then. Suzie: Looks like my work has finally paid off. Roy: What are you talking about? Suzie: I pulled through many a fighter to render the prototype worthy of your attention. But it wasn't good enough, was it? I had to modify the robot for which we stand, but the difficulties were worth the pain. And I would like to thank you for saving me at Manhattan. Roy: Suzie... you've set me up? Suzie: You'd better believe it. Now, I am Titan! Guardian of... Oh, bull faggot! Suzie: I call it bluff. I know the stakes suggest otherwise. a deep breath So, what are you -'' ''Mr. Reno Tutu: Next time you make a gamble, bet your whole life! Suzie: Well, well, well, look what we have here. Guard: Ma’am, they were coming to rescue Roy. Suzie: Fascinating. An entire family of scum. It appears I’ve hit the jackpot. Suzie: You took away my victory. Now I have prepared to repay you. Do not worry, I'll be a greater mentor than you could hope for. out the doorway and makes for her ship SO LONG, SUCKERS! Janice: After her! bites Suzie's hand, and Reba intercepts her Suzie: No! You shall not have this one, Reba! pushes Suzie onto the jet Reba: You are a liar. Suzie: Then let's have at it! More About Suzie Suzie is a female supervillain, and the primary antagonist in the 2012 sequel to The Man Who Talked to the Wall. Category:Quotes